


Endgame, Or, The Best Possible Scenario

by beansprean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AND THE CHEERS THEME SONG PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND, BOB SAGET NARRATES FONDLY, Demon!Dean, Fluff, Gen, HAPPY FLUFF WHERE NOTHING BAD HAPPENS, I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO BE OKAY, M/M, MAJOR SPOILERS DO NOT READ THE TAGS EVEN, SPOILERS FOR S9 FINALE, Spoilers, also this feels like its written by chuck which is kinda cool, bunkerfic, post s9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansprean/pseuds/beansprean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 9 FINALE!!!</p><p>Post-s9 fluffy fic where everyone's happy and nothing hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame, Or, The Best Possible Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://ennochian.co.vu/post/86371221106/okay-well-lets-look-on-a-happier-note-in-which) tumblr post

For a moment, Dean  _not_ dying is almost the worst possible scenario.

But, for once in their lives, everything turns out okay.

With Metatron locked up, it was easy for the angels to ransack his office and find the "on" switch. Everybody, including Kevin and the rest of the lost souls, were free to make the big trip upstairs (or down, which Crowley saw to promptly and with more joy than the boys had seen since the days of the apocalypse).

Hannah even managed to find Cas's grace and juice him back up.

Dean was alive.

There were no big bads left to fight.

Everyone is where they want to be.

This is especially true when Cas returns to the bunker and promptly socks Dean in the jaw, but that's a different story.

This story is one where Cas and Sam's worried late night talks are proven unecessary tactical and how, eventually, they talk less and less about their respective friend and brother and more about whether the yard outside is suitable for a vegetable garden and what they both think about the animal testing done for popular cosmetics.

This story is one where Dean's eyes go black when he sneezes and everyone finds it hilarious.

This story is one where Cas still can't taste peanut butter or grape jelly, but he learns how to boil pasta and gets a real, first-hand education in all those movies he was shown. He and Dean will continue their marathons long after Sam has gone to bed. Cas finds  _Michael_ absolutely hilarious, and cries twice when he watches  _Forrest Gump_ , even though he knows what's going to happen _._

This story is one where Sam's room gradually gets cozier. He adds a rug and a  _Game of Thrones_ poster that he got at a garage sale. Brighter, warmer lights find their way in (because come on, it was way too dark in there) and a hanging quilt to cover up the exposed brick. Baby steps. In three weeks he'll meet a woman at the library who, two years after, he marries. The wedding, thankfully, is not in a church. Dean's gut-busting best man speech would have been put to waste.

This story is one where Dean continues on as he always has. The Mark's influence fades the longer the Blade stays locked in storage, until eventually, he remarks one winter morning with a serious case of bedhead, he can't feel it's pull at all. He still eats, which he says he's not willing to give up. And he sleeps, ocassionally, when the mood strikes. He does love that mattress. Cas, though he found it suitably comfortable (and quiet), never really understood what was so special about it. But again, that's not this story.

Dean's otherworldliness is something that the people he loves the most accept about him completely. Which is more than Dean could have hoped for, though the demon traps are a bit of a bitch to deal with ("I'll let you out when you do the damn laundry!" "Bitch!" "Jerk!").

The boys get regular updates from Jodie, who has managed to collect quite the menagerie of troubled kids touched by the supernatural. They worry about her, but of course they do.

Crowley still comes around occasionally, trying to recruit Dean for one thing or another, but Dean always blows him off.

He has better things to do with eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk (or cry) to me on tumblr!](http://www.cuddleslutdean.tumblr.com)


End file.
